Family Is But A Word
by MugenApprentice
Summary: It's basically a story which explores whether Ayane really values Kasumi as family, it focus's mainly on Kasumi to begin with but will start to shift more towards Ayane as the story goes on. BTW this is the first time I've attempted to write a Story so please be nice :/, criticism and advice would be appreciated, also ideas for the story feel free to submit, here's chapter 1 :)
1. Chapter 1

Family is but a word

For as long as Kasumi could remember she had wanted nothing more than to be a good big sister that Ayane could look up to, to begin with they had gotten along well as children, but then the revelation that she was in fact Ayane's half-sister had caused nothing but resentment and jealousy which had been one sided. However there was no point reflecting on the past, Kasumi wished nothing more than to just live another day and return home, even if her half sister chose to hunt her down and attempt to end her life on a daily basis.

As Kasumi was resting in a tree one day, tired from running, she heard the slightest rustle of leaves, to be fair it was the middle of Autumn but there was no more than a slight breeze, however the breeze was familiar to her, Kasumi flipped down from the tree and as she went to draw her kunai, the familiar flash of purple hair charged at her. Barely having enough time to counter the attack, Kasumi teleported behind Ayane and twisted her hand behind her back, her kunai pressed against her, "why do you insist on attacking me every day?" the hurt was evident in her voice no matter how much she tried to hide it, "you have no one to blame but yourself! You broke the code of the shinobi, you traitor", every time it was the same insults, the same routine, Ayane would call Kasumi a traitor and mock her for leaving the village to help Hayate, Kasumi was starting to grow tired of this, "Ayane I do not wish to fight you" her voice was ever so slightly tinged with anger but more so irritation, "I have done nothing to deserve this treatment from you!, now I ask you leave me be, I honestly don't have the time or the energy to fight you today" she said loosening her grip on the girls wrist, as Kasumi turned to walk away and continue her running Ayane couldn't resist throwing one last insult at her sister "yeah that's right walk away you traitor! You had the chance to kill me and you couldn't! Thank god you never actually inherited the title of leader from uncle Shiden, Hayate sama is exactly what we needed, not a weak, feeble little girl!" Kasumi could tolerate her bratty sister's bitchy attitude no more, "at least I had the opportunity to be the 18th leader of the Mugen Tenshin village, unlike the little, cursed, demon bitch child you are, I may be a runaway shinobi, but you will always be the stain on our family name, the unwanted child!" Kasumi spat this time the anger showing in her voice, normally no matter what Ayane said she was calm and kept her emotions under control not letting Ayane wind her up or get to her, however today she had made one snide comment to many. Infuriated Ayane charged at her sister with a hatred like a volcano, who does she think she is to call me a stain on the family name, I can not help the way I was brought into this world, the comment had been full of spitefulness and intended to hit Ayane where it hurt, and it succeeded. As Ayane ran at her sister charging her signature ninpo spell, the art of the raging mountain god, Kasumi simply jumped out of the way when the spell came within inches of hitting her, she flipped herself into the air, as she landed behind her she sliced her half sister's back with the Shrouded Moon Sword, Ayane screamed in pain from the unexpected attack it cut deep and fast into her skin , however she ignored her pain as she could not and would not allow Kasumi to get away with that so easily, sliced back or not she would make her pay, she quickly performed a back flip, wrapping her legs around her neck she threw her to the ground with her feet alone, taking the opportunity that she had caught Kasumi off guard, she plunged a kunai straight into her sister's chest ensuring it was as deep the as the slice she had received on her back, however before she could kill her and finally achieve her dream, the air that had been exposed to her open wound caused her excruciating pain, it was a stinging sensation and the only thing it could be compared to was being stung repeatedly by wasps, despite her training which meant normally she was able to tolerate much higher levels of pain than this she was unable to tolerate the pain any longer and collapsed to the floor in a ball, despite her pain it brought her satisfaction beyond words to see Kasumi in pain, visibly upset and on the floor struggling to breathe as the blood started seeping out of her sister, even if she was still alive it felt satisfying for Ayane knowing she was in agonising pain all because of her, it brought a feeling of satisfaction, no pleasure knowing she had caused the slightest bit of pain, especially after all the pain she had endured in her childhood, both from the villagers and her supposed sister.

Ayane struggled to lift herself on to her feet after she had collapsed, however she thought through the pain, _at last I can end her life, bring her all the suffering and pain she has caused me tenfold Ayane thought to herself._ As she moved and stood over her sister, as she went to sink the blade deeper into her, a look of sadness in Kasumi's eyes had caught her attention, the look stirred a feeling of guilt in her Ayane's Heart, "Ayane why do…" Kasumi could barely finish her sentence but somehow, she found the willpower within her, "why do you wish to kill me? Do you really despise me that much?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Let's play a game:

Authors Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or the characters in any way, the only thing I own is this story.

Ok here is Chapter 2 and first off I want to say a big Thank you to CranberryVishnu , your criticism really helped me and you really inspired me to write this Chapter, so I want to dedicate it to you. I have an idea where this story is going to end up, but for now I'm just going with the flow and letting the story develop naturally, I know it's not perfect but enjoy, and please Read and Review everyone, any ideas for the storyline or criticism please feel free to submit Thanks!

"why do you resent me so much" the reaction it had stirred within Ayane's heart was unexpected to say the least particularly to Ayane _Damgh you! Why do I feel sorrow and sadness for you? _

However the answer to the question that Ayane was looking for she couldn't find, or to be exact she couldn't bring herself to find as she was scared how she would react if she allowed a spark of emotion to emerge in the chink of her well formed armour, the armour that had been a defence, a shield if you like for her true emotions to hide behind throughout the years that she had naturally built up. However this wasn't to say that Ayane was completely cold hearted, she did allow herself to drop her guard around certain people, Ryu, Hayate, to an extent Kasumi, however this was less willing when it dropped around her.

Ayane could barely believe the audacity of her sister, even in what could be her last moment she couldn't resist one last throw of the dice of fate.

"the reason why I despise you Kasumi, is because all of those years you let me believe we were friends when all along we were half sisters!" Ayane's voice was starting to increase in pitch, she could feel herself starting to tear up, something she would not allow to happen in front of HER. "Ayane please" Kasumi's voice sounding desperate as she pleaded, "I was just as oblivious to the connection between us you were, I loved you and cared about you more than anything! I mean for god's sake you were my little sister!", "if you cared so much then why did you fucking abandon me just like everyone else in the village had done and continued to do so!?" the upset and hurt in Ayane's voice had been quickly replaced with the all to familiar hatred and resentfulness.

Ayane had Kasumi there, Kasumi's mind quickly flashed back to about a week after she had learned the news that she and Ayane were related.

"_Kasumi san, there you are!" a bright and cheerful Ayane had ran up to Kasumi as she was sat under the cool shade of a pink cherry blossom tree, Kasumi was dressed in robes that were standard for young ninjas in training, plain and simple coloured gray, with a pair of kunai around her waist and arm guards, "Oh Ayane San, I wasn't expecting to see you here?" Kasumi tried to hide the uneasiness in her tone of voice and forced a smile upon her face in the hope Ayane wouldn't be pick up on it, "oh you mean after the news last week?" the smile upon the young girls had faded a little, admittedly Ayane had been avoiding her newly discovered sister as she was a little scared and nervous as most young girls would be after such news, "I know… I've been busy this past week, but I was wondering if you wanted to come and help me find purple butterfly's again?" a Smile had returned to the young girls face as she said it, butterflies were her favourite animal, especially purple one's as they were different and unique just like Ayane as her new mentor Genra had told her, "oh I don't have time to do things like that now I've begun my training, besides it's babyish anyway" a hurt look spread across Ayane's features, "but you always used to do that with me nee-san? It was our favourite thing to do, find pink and purple butterfly's"_

_Kasumi sighed, she didn't want to be mean but at the same time she did not want to upset her mother and father, "Ayane I'm sorry but I have my first Ten Jin Mon class soon and I can't be late, goodbye", "Kasumi wait!" Ayane cried as she went to grab her older sister's arm, however Kasumi simply teleported away from her, the young girl was so confused, her once best friend had gone from looking for butterfly's and fishing with her one week, to being more focused on training the next, Ayane tried not to but felt her eye's slowly letting drops of water flow down her cheeks which eventually turned to streams, "Nee san!" Ayane cried out._

Kasumi came back to reality with a crash, as she received a sharp slap across the face from Ayane, "stop daydreaming you bitch, you were never there for me face it!" Kasumi noticed that the space between her and Ayane had increased, it was risky but now that she had a chance, that she had distracted Ayane, despite her injuries, she may just have enough ninpo to teleport herself to safety.

Kasumi sighed and brought her eyes level with Ayane's, "Ayane admittedly I may not have been a perfect sister, or handled the situation to well, but I was barely 9 years old what do you expect?! All I wanted was to please mother and father, I was too young to realise what I was doing" "No don't give me that shit!" Ayane raged with anger seething in her voice, "You may have been only 9, but at 9 I think your well aware of what's nice and nasty to say! I know I was!" _Your Damgh right you were, hence all I heard from you was hateful remarks and spitefulness_ Kasumi thought to herself.

Kasumi was slowly starting to distract Ayane from what she had originally came to do, Ayane just looked at her in amusement at what Kasumi was coming out with, _it's now or never_ Kasumi thought to herself, "Oh and don't think you were so perfect when you got older because you were…", seizing her chance Kasumi teleported herself to safety, "For fuck's sake, she distracted me and I let her get away" Ayane allowed herself a moment for the anger to sink in before kicking the nearest tree as hard as she could, so hard it broke the tree in the middle, Ayane raged with anger as she tried to calm herself, _Okay think Ayane, think! Where would she go, hmm if I was Kasumi where would I go? _"Of course" Ayane said to herself and almost slapping herself for not realising straight away, _she'll have gone to master Ryu's shop in Tokyo trying to seek shelter, well regardless of my relationship wit master Ryu, he will not stop me killing her now! _

Without another moment's thought she quickly headed off towards Tokyo, _I can't believe I bought her bullshit! That I let just ignore me and walk away from me, just like we were children! _

With a renewed will Ayane promised herself, "Kasumi, I will find you wherever you are, and I promise I will kill you!"


End file.
